Home Is Where the Heart Is
by litakino22
Summary: HPSM Marauder Era. She never could forget that fateful day when everything around her crumbled. Now she discovers her whole life has been a secret kept from her, and she's learning something new every day. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED! Holy monkeys, did I just notice and incredibly huge mistake in here, if you catch it, cool for you, otherwise… Enjoy again!** This story will be Makoto-centric, I'm sorry to all of you Usagi-centric fans who now want to close this window, but please just read it anyways? I'll give you a cookie! And to those of you who love Mako-centrics, YAY for you: )

...:lvl:...

Hello there everybody! It's me again, with yet another new story. Here's one of the 'pilots' I was talking about if you've read my profile. (Hey, don't crush my dreams, ok?) I don't have a title, so if or when you review, please give me some of your ideas. I'm only doing this out of pure boredom, and the need to record every crazed idea that comes in my head, so if you enjoy this crazed idea, please review. Even if I only get 3 reviews, I'll still keep going, cuz that's just how I am….. Well here I go w/ Chapter 1: the Untitled Chapter of the (not for long) Untitled story, LoL.

:...lvl:...A.N. Don't mind me w/ these, I'm just trying out new designs. Anytime you see a weird thing like this centered, it's a page break...

:...:lvl:...:

"Noo!"

16-year-old Makoto Kino awoke with a start from what had started as a peaceful dream. She brought up her right hand to wipe cold sweat from her forehead while trying futilely to restore her breathing to its normal frequency. After a few long moments, she succeeded. She took in a deep, cleansing breath and leaned back on the wall behind her mattress on the floor. Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose lightly with her thumb and forefinger. She spent the next few minutes this way.

It was always that same dream. A happy scene that would always go terribly wrong. She'd never seen these people before, so why did the woman seem so familiar to her? For the past 6 days, well nights really, she'd have to bear witness to this same situation. Always waking at the same moment when her vision of the tragic incident was blinded by emerald light. But this time, she stayed to see it all, or so she thought. This time, after the flashing light, another scene appeared.

There was a woman holding a child in her arms. She was trying desperately to calm it when a man in a floor sweeping hooded cloak came to the doorway. Makoto couldn't hear exact words, but it seemed that the woman was pleading. She couldn't see the hooded man's face, but she heard his laugh. A sound high and unearthly, like a sharp blade being scraped across stone. And then, she shuddered at the fresh memory, he killed the woman. Makoto's line of vision was filled with the same blinding green light and her ears were surrounded by the poor woman's heart-wrenching scream. She stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, senses overtaken by the pure horror that she had just witnessed, but 1,000 lifetimes of man passed just as soon as the light withered from her sight. It took Makoto a few blinks to adjust back to the room's dim lighting and focus again on the hooded man. She watched helplessly as that all too familiar green flash filled the room and then-that's where it ended.

By the time she had finished reliving this new piece of the dream, Makoto realized that she had been crying. Crying for the death of the child that the unknown woman had tried so hard to protect. Makoto had seen the father die many times, but this scene was new to her. Who were these people? So many questions were swimming through her newly conscious mind. Why did she see them? How did the hooded man do such horrible damage with nothing more than what appeared to be a stick in his right hand? What was that flashing green light? Why did this seem so real? It was only a dream, wasn't it? And most importantly, what happened to the baby?

Makoto longed to know the answers, but she knew they would elude her just as a good night's sleep had done the past 6 nights. To tell the truth, sleep always seemed beyond her reach ever since her parents died so many years ago. Ten years, to be exact. Ten years tomorrow. That's when she realized-it _was_ tomorrow. The time on the digital alarm clock beside Makoto taunted her.

2:47…..…..

……

……………2:47

……………….

…2:47……………

Ten years. Had it really been that long? Every year after the plane crash she'd been plagued by nightmares, and every year she hoped it would be her last. It wasn't that she wanted to forget her parents. She'd give anything to have them back, just for a day. Just to know what it's like. It was more like she wanted to remember them fondly, but all she could recall of them anymore was their funeral.

Makoto's friends knew full well the past week of this upcoming "anniversary." The change in her behavior was a dead giveaway. They had offered to come and visit for support, but she had turned them down. They were to only thing close to a family that she had, but she needed to spend this time alone.

The tall teenager threw back her floral bedcover and stood up slowly on the hardwood floor of her apartment. She expertly evaded her potted plants in the dark of the early morning. Rounding a corner and side-steeping an invisible 3 feet tall fern, she made her way to her bathroom. She flicked the light switch languidly with her index finger. Makoto blinked a few times as she stared at the reflection in the mirror that had taken over her normal appearance. Her usually bright green eyes seemed dull and lacking their usual fire. Her skin had grown slightly pallid and dark circles were emerging to underline her eyes.

She ran the tap water until it was cold enough. She lowered her hands under the stream and let it collect in her palms. Makoto brought her hands to her face and felt her skin tingle with the cool sensation. She toweled off and found her way back to her room in the dark. She noticed the digital time from her clock out of the corner of her eye. 2:55. It was mocking her, almost daring her to try to sleep again. She rested her head on her pillow and sighed audibly. It was worth a try. Nothing good could come from losing sleep like this.

Makoto stole another glance at her clock before attempting once more to find the sleep that had eluded her for nearly the past week.

...:v:...:V:...:X:...:V:...:v:...

Everyone says that dreams are doorways to another world. They show us what our deepest desires and needs are. They give us a world that is based on what we want, what we remember, and what we want to come. If so, then for some people, another world was even worse than reality. Makoto Kino found that that was the case for her.

"Makoto," a voice wafted into her unconscious mind. "Mako?"

"Unhh…" she groaned in her sleep.

"Oh for the love of- Mako-chan, get up!" Makoto felt as if she'd been slapped in the face.

"I'm up. I'm up!" she snapped her eyes open to glare groggily at whomever had disturbed her sleep. She sat bolt upright on her mattress as soon as she had taken in the person before her.

"S-Setsuna?" she asked as if she truly believed that this was another dream.

"Hai," the older woman nodded. There was no mistaking her: lightly tanned skin, warm honey brown eyes, and a smile that could make you smile right back, even if she'd just nicked your 50 dollar bill. But the most distinguishable feature that she possessed was her hair; long black hair that glinted green in moments when the light hit it just right (and now was one of those moment). It fell just above her knees and swung every time she took a step.

Setsuna turned her back on a still slightly tired Makoto (who couldn't help but admire how the time guardian's hair shimmered with this movement like a great green sheet of silk.) Setsuna raised her staff in the air, spun it once with ease, and planted it into the floor again. Immediately, mist began to rise and swirl from the ground where the violet scepter connected to the floorboards. A bright light was being emitted from the crystal atop the staff.

"Come, Mako-chan. I believe it is time I've told you some things," Setsuna stated as she turned to look over her shoulder.

Makoto shielded her eyes as the crystal's light grew even brighter and then quickly dimmed as Setsuna grasped it in her hand once more. With her free hand, she beckoned the room's other occupant towards her.

Makoto stood and walked cautiously through the mist. "Hold the staff, and no matter what happens, do NOT let go," Setsuna instructed. Makoto looked slowly from Setsuna to the staff and reluctantly wrapped the fingers of her right hand around it. She immediately wished that she hadn't.

She felt herself being lifted from the floor and whipped to (what felt like) her right, causing her feet to dangle uselessly behind her. The pull was so strong, she found that her eyelids were being forced shut. Through her now closed eyes, she could still see a bright pink light appear as they changed direction. Makoto had the strong urge to simply let go to settle the feeling in her stomach. Scratch that, she concluded that the feeling _would've _been in her stomach if it hadn't been left behind in her room.

When Makoto's feet finally found some ground, she sank to her knew. She forced her eyelids apart from each other, and her jaw dropped open at the sight before her. She had sunk to her knees on the stone floor of an enormous castle. Great stone pillars shot up to its vaulted ceiling and Makoto was instantly reminded of pictures of cathedrals that she had seen. She tilted her head to one side as she traced its intricate design with her eyes. She followed the strange symbols down a wall to where they encircled a pair of oak doors. She watched curiously as Setsuna opened the right side door by its bulky copper handle.

Makoto took another quick look at the room around her before dashing after her green-haired friend.

As she stepped inside the door, Makoto felt her mouth fall open again. She was standing before the longest table she'd ever seen in her life. Setsuna took a seat on the far end of the table in the largest chair that oddly resembled a throne. '_Enough chairs to seat 100 people; leave it to Setsuna to sit on the one farthest away.' _Makoto rolled her eyes as she walked silently and sat down to Setsuna's left.

Setsuna began to speak instantaneously. "I'm afraid we don't have much time here, and so forgive me for seeming blunt when I tell you this. You are not who you think you are."

Makoto suppressed a laugh. "Now, that's one way of putting it, but I'd prefer to be even more blunt and say that I have no clue who the hell I am," she smiled.

"This is a serious matter, Mako-chan. You'll understand how serious later, but now I must tell you some things." Makoto sighed and folded her arms across her chest, but gave Setsuna her attention nonetheless. "I need to tell you something that I should've told you a long time ago."

Makoto couldn't resist, "Lay it on me," she coaxed.

"Yes, well, there's no easy way to tell you this, but-erm- the Kino's were not your original parents… That is to say, you lived with someone else first…." Setsuna's voice trailed off after that.

Makoto didn't know whether to laugh at Setsuna's insanity or slap her across the face. She chose laughter, "You cannot be serious?" There was a period of silence when Setsuna avoided Makoto's stare.

Setsuna continued explaining with her eyes fixed upon her hands twisting nervously in her lap. "When we were sent to Earth from the Moon Kingdom and reborn, you were sent outside of Japan." By this time, Makoto was paying full attention. "London, in fact."

"But I always thought Minako came from England," Mako started.

"No. She merely traveled there for a few months with Artemis. _You _were actually reborn there."

Makoto had already lost what nerve she could possibly possess after all the events of the past week and now added this new information to her plate. She slammed her hands on the table and stood abruptly causing her chair to slide back a foot. "Who were they?" She demanded. "Take me to see them."

"In due time. First I think you deserve to know what happened." Setsuna smiled slightly when she heard Makoto mumble something that sounded like "ya' think?" as she sat down again.

"The family you were reborn into was the Evans. They live just outside Newhaven, England; a small coastal town on the southern edge about 60 miles out from London. You are the 5th member of your family and the youngest of three daughters."

"And you took me from them-" Mako tried to remain calm.

"It was necessary." Setsuna interrupted. "We needed you here, but no longer, Mako. The Negaverse has been defeated, and now is the time for you to return home." Makoto's head snapped up at that last statement.

"Go...home?" She stammered that words as if they had never escaped her lips before.

"Yes. There's a bit more to it than that, I'm afraid. You see, you were not only reborn in the wrong place, but also the wrong time. I had to bring you back tot eh future-" Makoto snickered at Setsuna's choice of words, "so that you could be the same age as the others. In order for you to see them, I have to send you back to the correct time for you. You will still be 16, but in 1985. This way, you'll still be the same age compared to your sisters, who are 17 and 19."

Makoto was only half listening. She was going home? For so many years it seemed that she roamed all over Japan to find where she truly belonged, but everywhere she went, she ended up an outcast, but no longer. She had a family to support and love her, but she was nervous. She didn't know how to treat a family. What if they didn't want her? What if they'd forgotten all about her completely? '_What am I thinking! I have a family now, that's all that matters!' _

Her excitement must have been evident on her face, because Setsuna smiled and stood from her seat. "So, shall we get going then?" Makoto didn't need to be asked twice. She hastily stood causing her chair to, again, fling out behind her. Setsuna performed the same stunt with her staff, as she had in Makoto's bedroom not 20 minutes ago. "Take hold of the staff and remember, don't let go." Makoto had been dreading that. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes before taking the staff in her hand and finding herself being reacquainted to the absent feeling where her stomach had been.

Her feet reconnected with the ground and she stumbled but kept her footing this time despite the dark of night. She looked up expectantly to find herself standing outside a white picket fence with a very Victorian looking white house to match it. Makoto felt an unknown feeling well up inside her and rushed to take hold of the front gate's lock when she felt a hand grasp her arm lightly. "This is where I leave you. I can only give my deepest apologies that I never told you sooner." Setsuna reached into the pocket of her long cloak and pulled out a locket. "This allows you to communicate with me, I'll drop in on you from time to time to see how you're adjusting, but form the looks of it, your about ready to start a new life." She smiled warmly and nodded towards the house. Makoto looked up again at the white house with the friendly front light on. It seemed to be calling to her. _Welcome home! _

She opened the gate and swung it open. She turned to close it quietly and took one last look at Setsuna. "Oh! I almost forgot. You're name in this time is Rose. Rose Angelina Evans." Makoto smiled and leaned over to hug her friend over the fence. "Good luck." Setsuna whispered before turning around to the spot where they had landed.

Makoto turned and made her way slowly down the narrow brick walkway to the house that she would soon call her home. Setsuna watched as she reached for the gold door knocker and murmured, "Welcome home," Just before disappearing like a cool sea breeze in the night air.

...:vVv:...

WOW! That's the most I think I've ever written on one document! 9 FULL PAGES! Crazy Man! I stayed up till 2 this morning typing it, not to mention the hour and a half it took to post it (our computer is so slow it's not even funny…)so at least SOMEONE should read it. I really hope that you review this. Even if you didn't really like it, but trust me, there are more interesting things to come. MUCH more interesting, Mwuahahahaha! **_Big shout outs to my best friend Gina (aka serena-tsukino66) Thanks a bunch Jemi! Also a shout out to my big sis, Ash, who finally knows what I mean when she asks me what I'm doing and I say "Fanifcs" LoL. Love ya sister, and I'll email all my new chapters to you in Africa before anyone else reads them! Now don't you feel special?…_** Ok, please please please review, sticking with my offer of before, I'll give you a cookie! Oh! And if you have any ideas as to what I should call this chapter, please let me know, I'm open to suggestions. I did figure out what to call the story, though, Home Is Where the Heart Is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello! I really have nothing to say at the moment, amazing I know. So, I got me Oreos, me typing gloves (it's _freezing_ in this part of the house!), and what is left of me brain after over 50 days of school to account for. Onward with Chapter 2 of Home Is Where the Heart Is! God I'm such a nerd………

* * *

Makoto could feel every part of her body shake as she raised her hand to the knocker. Her fingertips rested on the tarnished golden surface for a moment and she inhaled deeply. She caressed the smooth object. A voice from inside startled her and she quickly withdrew her hand. Who was she kidding? She didn't belong here. This wasn't her life anymore.

The voice grew stronger and closer, but Makoto took no notice. So when the door opened as suddenly as it did, both Makoto and the girl she faced could've jumped from their skin. The girl on the inside of the door yelped in surprise. She had a thin face with high cheekbones, and a long pointed nose that gave her the appearance of a cross between an underfed horse and a vulture. A mass of curled dark auburn hair topped her head, held up by a few stray bobby pins holding on for dear life. Her eyes seemed sunken in, a feature that was greatly exaggerated by the look she was currently giving Makoto. "Who are you?" She inquired curtly.

"I-well uhhh…." She stammered. How do you tell someone you're a long-lost family member? "You see I-erm, could I come in for a moment?" The girl took a step back without looking away from Makoto and slammed the door. _Obviously not like that, smooth move Mako._

Makoto reached up with more confidence this time and knocked. The door opened just as quickly as the first time. "Just leave us alone!" The girl squeaked.

Another voice sounded from the top of the stairs that led to the upstairs. "Who is that, dear?" A woman descended down the stairs, but Makoto couldn't see her until she stepped onto the landing and was illuminated by the dim light of a floor lamp. Standing beside the other girl was a woman of about 40. She had kind hazel eyes and the same high cheekbones, but her most charming feature was her long, flaming red hair. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Makoto sent out a sharp breath. The other girl was still glaring at her from behind the older woman. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm gonna' just say it. I just recently found out that I was adopted. I was taken from my family when I was very young and sent to Japan. I was adopted by a very nice family, but they passed away 10 years ago in a plane crash." She paused for a moment to gauge their reactions. She was about to begin again when she was interrupted.

"Well that's all very sad, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Petunia!" The older woman scolded. "Go on dear."

"Well," she began shooting a glance at the horse-faced girl, "I recently discovered who my real family is, and I was hoping that they would remember me…"

The older woman's eyes widened in realization. Her lip trembled before she managed to whisper, "Rose?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled Makoto into a tight embrace. Over the woman's shoulder she could see that the girl named Petunia was now thoroughly confused. "Oh, oh, come in, dear. Oh, why you-you must be getting cold out here." The redheaded woman choked as she motioned to the front yard. Makoto suppressed a laugh as her gaze followed the woman's gesture to the muggy, 70° night.

Makoto was overcome with emotions and her mind was swimming, but she could feel herself being gently pulled into the house. She heard the door close behind her and the woman at her left call out, "Henry! Come here!"

"Just a minute!" She heard a male's voice reply. Her head began to clear and she heard movement from upstairs.

"Mom, what is it?" She heard a soft voice call. Makoto lifted her head slowly as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and came face to face with yet another redheaded girl. A blinding smile was fixed on the girl's rosy-cheeked face. "Mom?" The girl coaxed. "Who is this?" The girl's smile was contagious.

The woman who was apparently their mother was still clearly trying to compose herself. The man named Henry appeared at the landing finally and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. She gazed at him deeply and then leaned over to whisper in his ear. The man's brow furrowed and then rose again so high that they threatened to disappear into his mane of curly brown hair. He nodded in understanding. His blue eyes flashed to look over Makoto quickly as if not believing what he was told. After a moment he smiled slightly, satisfied, and Makoto felt at ease again.

"Lily, Petunia, I'd like you to meet someone very special." He said.

"This is your younger sister, Rose Angelina." Their mother continued. The reaction was immediate in the redheaded girl. She let out a screech and enveloped Makoto in as warm an embrace as her mother had minutes before. Makoto was surprised at such a quick reaction. She laughed lightheartedly as the redhead, Lily, began to shower her with questions. Where had she been? How was she? How old was she? Henry laughed along with her and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Maybe we should all get settled before we talk about this," he reasoned. Makoto snickered. _We?_ She had a feeling she'd be doing most of the talking.

Henry made his way back up the stairs followed by Petunia and Lily. The older woman stayed behind and wrapped a supportive arm around Makoto. She wiped a stray tear from beneath her eye and said, "I am sorry for Petunia's behavior earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it Mrs. Evans." Makoto replied awkwardly.

"Please, it's Sarah. I realize that this all must be very odd for you, but we'll all do our best to make sure that you feel right at home here." With that, Sarah began up the stairs leaving Makoto staring after her. Makoto sighed heavily and lifted her foot to the first step. She could hear hushed voices coming from upstairs.

Makoto grasped the railing to steady herself as the overwhelming reality of this situation finally hit her. _One step at a time._ She smiled slightly at the saying's current literal meaning. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to her right, the direction the voices were coming from.

The four other people were seated in various places throughout the room, leaving a rather large armchair for Makoto. She remained standing, however, and admired the room before her. It was simple, the walls a light tan color. The couch and chairs were a range of reds and browns and rather comfortable looking. A rich mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room where a variety of newspaper clippings were scattered. She craned her neck to read the headline of one and could feel their eyes on her.

Sarah, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, came to her rescue. "Rose, come with me to the kitchen and I'll get you something to drink." It took Makoto a moment to realize that she was being spoken to. She followed Mrs. Evans through an archway and into the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Sarah beckoned Makoto to sit at the table. "Excuse me." Makoto started. "If you wouldn't mind, could you call me Makoto? That was name back home and, well, it's just one less thing to get used to for now."

"Of course," Sarah answered absently as she rummaged through the cupboard. Makoto wasn't sure that she had heard her, but was reassured when Sarah turned with a crystal glass in her hand and asked, "Makoto. Now that's an interesting name. Where were your parents from?"

Makoto stood from the table and walked next to Sarah. "Well, after my parents died, I was moved from foster family to foster family for a while, but I never actually left from Japan."

"Japan!" Sarah dropped the crystal glass from her hand and it shattered at their feet.

* * *

Makoto awoke at what should have been an un-Godly hour normally. But that was just it. This bed should be hers. She should be waking up in her room, in Tokyo, Japan, but she wasn't.

Mrs. Evans had sent her straight to bed after hearing of her journey from Japan. Apparently, Mrs. Evans was even more aware of the time difference than she was. Meaning that Makoto had been taken from Japan a little before 4 o'clock in the morning and therefore "must not have gotten a proper night's rest!" Makoto was relieved and even more so when Mrs. Evans promised that she and Mr. Evans, or Henry, would explain everything to Lily and Petunia.

She sat up slowly in the bed and threw back the covers only to realize that she had been in her pajamas through the whole ordeal. What an idiot she must have seemed like, showing up at their door claiming that she was their daughter in a lacey green nightgown! Makoto snickered at herself until it turned into full out laughing. She didn't even notice when the door opened.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're awake and happy," Lily greeted with a smile. Makoto had the grace to blush at what a fool she must seem like once again.

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous I seem at the moment with nothing to wear besides this," she gestured to her current attire. Lily was already making her feel at ease and they had only known each other a few hours.

The redhead giggled slightly and joined Makoto at the end of her bed. "Well it's not like you could help it or anything. Mom explained everything, or at least what she knew, but I'm sure there's more to it than that." Makoto looked away. "But you don't need to tell me anything until you're ready. Anyway," she changed the subject quickly, "I'm sure I have some things you could borrow for the time being."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not! I have enough jumpers in my room to supply 10 more sisters, and I have a few skirts that don't fit me anymore. I'm sure they'll fit you just fine."

Makoto groaned inwardly, she had never really been a fan of skirts, but had become so used to them because they were part of the uniform. It was nothing to be worried about though, beggars can't be choosers, and besides, it was just clothes.

Nearly half an hour later laughter sounded from the stairs. The two newly reunited sisters made their way down the stairs, Makoto sporting a new red-sweater-black-skirt ensemble. "-and I ended up spilling all the pumpkin juice down the front of my jumper. Fortunately, Mum was able to get it all off, but I never really forgave them."

Makoto laughed, "This James guy sounds like a real character."

"Oh, he is! I expect you'll be introduced to him soon enough once you get all your Hogwarts things. Oh, I'm so excited to have a family member going to the same school as me!" Lily exclaimed as she rounded the corner to the living room.

Makoto followed closely behind. "Didn't Petunia go to this Hogwarts place?" Lily shook her head sadly. Makoto decided this was a subject to brought up at a later time.

"And you're lucky, this is my last year. Otherwise you'd have to learn all about the place yourself. It's quite an incredible place, Hogwarts. You'll see what I mean once we're there. The whole wizarding world is really quite remarkable."

"Hello girls," Mr. Evans greeted them as they entered the kitchen that Makoto had been in the night before.

"Hullo Dad," Lily returned cheerfully. She sat beside her father and grabbed the last piece of toast just as Mrs. Evans brought a fresh plate of sausages. "Makoto dear, sit down, breakfast will be in a minute."

"Thank you," she said and sat down next to Lily.

"Lily, I thought I told you to let her sleep in. Heaven knows she could use a good night's sleep."

"Mum, she was already awake when I went in to her room," Lily protested. Mrs. Evans huffed and returned to the stove.

Mr. Evans who had been reading a newspaper similar to the ones Makoto had noticed on the coffee table last night shook his head angrily. "Ireland's lost the match again. They'll never make it to the Cup at this rate," he fumed. His hand shifted as he turned the page and the front page became visible. The paper, The Daily Prophet it was called, headline read "Ireland Yet Again Finds No Pot of Gold." Normally Makoto would have laughed at something punny like that, but judging by the look on Mr. Evans face, today should not be one of those days.

"So Dad. Where is Petunia off to so early in the day?" Lily attempted to get his mind off Ireland.

"I told you yesterday. She had to work an early shift today," he grumbled. Lily turned to face her plate silently. Makoto didn't understand at all what he was so upset about, but decided to ask Lily later rather than now.

Mrs. Evans returned with an armful of plates. She set them in the center of the table and began to fill Makoto's plate with an assortment from each plate. "We need to build up some meat on those bones," she said as she put three eggs in front of Makoto, careful not to break the yokes. Next came more sausage, bacon strips, two pieces of toast, and a muffin. Makoto's eyes widened at the heaping plate in front of her. Lily smiled sympathetically.

Mrs. Evans looked at her expectantly. "Well go on dear, dig in."

"Ermm, yes well." Makoto wasn't even sure where to begin. She picked up a strip of bacon and took a bite. She thought of some way, any way, to get out of eating all the food off the mountainous plate. "Umm, Mrs. E-Sarah?" She corrected herself. "Could I take you up on last night's offer of a drink?"

* * *

Well, I'm in a rush to get this out before I leave, so I'll keep it short. I got inspired to get going on this ever since I saw Goblet of Fire last weekend, and again today. Cried both times, may we all remember Cedric Diggory, what a stud. Thanks to Gina for "Seasons of Love" I love Rent! And thanks to Brienna for supplying me with tissues the second time I had to watch him die. Ummm, thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, it'll get more interesting as things go along. I did get a mention in about James,  Love you all, and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
